


The Lovers

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense





	1. Chapter 1

“Fable? Fable!”  
Portia’s voice wakes her with a start, she must have fallen asleep in the library while looking for more answers. Portia giggle’s, peeling a lose parchment off Fable’s blushing cheek. Despite yesterday’s events, Portia seems as happy go lucky as ever. She takes a seat on the desk, a warm smile on her freckled face.  
“Hey sleepy head!” She teases, “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for tea? I have a little cottage tucked back in the gardens and I’d love the company.”  
They stroll through the gardens chatting as if the previous day hadn’t happened. She seems keen to talk about anything but Julian right now. Eventually they reach a tiny, lovely cottage, tucked away from the path. A lush, colorful garden of its own envelopes the humble structure. The fragrant smell of sweet peas and herbs filling her lungs as the approach. A pudgy cat sun bathes on a stump purring softly.  
“Welcome to my humble abode!” Portia beams gesturing to the little stone and thatch house, “Take a seat, I’ll run inside and fetch us some tea.”  
Fable curls up on a fallen log fashioned into a bench enjoying the feeling of summer breeze on her skin. The cat wanders over to her, chirping and nuzzling her shins. Fable scoops her up, scratching her behind the ears. Despite Portia’s good-natured show, tension hangs in the air. She thinks back to the shop, to Portia’s eyes damp with tears. Remembering the way she shook with anger, grief and joy all wrapped up in one.  
“Ah, I see you meet Pepi.”  
The little grey cat perks up at the sound of her name, bounding towards Portia. Portia passes Fable a piping cup of tea, she takes a sip the flavor sweet and floral on her tongue. They sit together wordless, the trickle of a distant stream and Pepi’s gentle purr the only audible noises. Portia looks down into her tea, eyes fixed on the golden crescent printed on the inside of the cup. Her brows are tight, fingers tapping the porcelain in her hand.  
“So, about yesterday…” She trails off eyes still fixed on her cup.  
“Portia…” Fable puts a hand on her shoulder, “I won’t tell anyone.”  
She finally lifts her gaze from her drink, “I know you won’t, but why? Why didn’t you tell the Countess or alert the guard when you found him?”  
Fable tilts her head, her full lips pressed together. That is a very good question, one with an answer more complicated then she would like. Her mind drifts to Julian that night in the tavern, roguish and sumg as usual. But, she also saw a different side to him, someone protective and full of remorse. She shivers remembering the quick beat of his heart, the feeling of his fingers squeezing her waist while they hid from the guard.  
“I’m not convinced he did it.” She states, stroking Pepi, “That- That wasn’t our first run in. I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want to condemn someone without really understanding what happened, it wouldn’t be just.”  
Portia relaxes, dropping her shoulders with a heavy sigh.  
“ Fable, I’m so happy to hear you say that. I’m glad you came by today so we could talk about this. Ilya is dramatic and always in trouble but, I know my brother and he isn’t a murderer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Night seems to fall too swiftly as Fable follows the red stream though the overgrown gardens. The smell of iron and decay bruns her nose. She carefully steps off onto a rocky cliff, side setting across the top of a lemon stone aqueduct. She can see the whole city from here, chimney smoke and lantern lights wink across the horizon. She glances down at the crimson water cascading through the aqueducts. Over head a raven cries, landing on her shoulder with a soft thud. Its talons scratching her exposed shoulder.   
“Hello there,” She reaches up to stroke its head as it nibbles a corkscrew curl, “You’re the bird from the Tavern aren’t you?”   
The bird chirps a reply before flying from her shoulder. Her eyes follow him watching as he lands on a lean figure standing on the edge of an aqueduct. Julian looks down over the reservoir below, Silhouetted in shadow, moon light shining on his sharp features.  
“Fable?”   
“Julian!” She calls, carefully making her way over to him. She stumbles a bit but he catches her offering her a steady arm.   
“Fancy seeing you here? Out for a late night walk?” His mouth twitching into an uneasy smile, he looks down at the mask in his hands. It’s the same one from the night they met, its ruby eyes reflecting the sickly water, “Isn’t a miracle? The went and figured it out. Or outlasted it. Wonder how they did it? It’s no matter I suppose, life finds a way, doesn't it the plague is over.”   
He runs his finger under the beak of the mask, picking at a worn stitch in the leather, “Ahh and so is my career, who needs a plague doctor when there is no plague? I’m a count with no city, a bar keep with no drinks!”   
His speech is animated, a piece of hair tumbling over his good eye. He gives the mask one last look before dropping it. It hits the water below with a splash, something slithers around it. Pulling it below the surface.   
Overhead, Julian’s raven screeches, flapping in frenzied circles nearly crashing into them.   
“Guards afoot darling. Look lively, we’d best make tracks.”   
He tugs her hand, racing down the aqueduct towards the city streets.She struggles to keep up with this elongated stride as he dashes. A wet stone catches her foot, pulling her hand from his sending Fable tumbling into the reservoir.   
Freezing water stings her skin, mirky, red darkness engulfing her lithe form. She struggles to find her way to surface as a sharp pain shoots down her side. Julina Tugs her from the water at last.  
“Fable!” His hands take hold of the translucent eel latched to her ribs, blood unglating through its body, “Ok on the count of three. One. Two-”   
He yanks the eel away, tossing it into the water, “Three, alright I’ve got you, up you go.”  
He drags her though the street, sopping wet, her thin cotton top clings to her skin, blood seeping into the fabric and dripping onto the cobblestone beneath her feet. Her mind goes hazy, stars creeping into her field of vision. She struggles to hold his arm despite her best efforts. He stops in the shadow of a building.  
“Can you stand?” His tone is heavy with concern.   
“I-” She begins to collapse as she speaks, but he catches her, swooping her up in his arms.  
“Foolish question.”   
He carries her to a deserted alleyway. Her breathing is shallow, her eyes wide and glassy. He pulls off his gloves, a murders brand stark against the pale skin of his left hand. He pushes back the blood soaked fabric.   
“Fable, can you hear me? You are losing a lot of blood. I’m going to fix it but you need to hold still, alright?”   
He cradles her skull in his marked hand the other pressing into her wound. The pain melts out of her body, seeping away like it was never there. Her eyes fluttering open to meet his. Julian grins, letting out a heavy sigh.   
“We have to stop meeting like this.” She whispered in a honeyed voice.  
Julina barks with laughter, “If you are well enough to joke you are well enough to sit.”   
He helps her up a steadying hand on her back. She notices a faint glowing mark on his neck, it’s familiar but she can’t place it.   
“A gift parting gift from Asra,” He chuckles shaking his head, blood now trickling down his side in the same place it had her, “I’m able to take away bodily wounds but I have to experience them for myself.”   
She reaches out fingers lightly grazing his wound. He winces but doesn't pull away, lacing his bloodied fingers over hers.  
“Are you going to be alright?”   
“It won’t last, it never does,” He reassures “a curse from a witch who fears commitment.”  
“Thank you Julian, for saving me.” Her golden gaze is intense and unblinking, “I mean it.”  
His ears go hot, pink blush creeping onto his cheeks, “Don’t mention it. That is, well. Circumstances being what they were… I’m just glad you are alright.”   
He helps her to her feet, pressing her against a wall as the guards pass on the streets above. He’s close enough she can see the pain in his face now. Feeling her eyes on him he looks down.  
“Fable-” He stops, the sound of the guards growing closer, “Not the time, lets go.”  
They sprint out of the alley, past a heavy iron gate, the perfume scent of flowers fills her nose. A secret garden, abandoned and left to fend for itself.   
“Julain!” She tugs on his hand pulling him toward the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

The garden has been overrun by the plant life. Ivy twists over fountains and marble statues, roots and vines twist over the door. Flowers of every kind blossom, the air fragrant and sweet.  
“Look at this place,” Julian grins from ear to ear, “Looks like you’ve got a knack for hidden beauty Fable.”  
His hand slips out of her’s, opening his arms in an expansive gesture. He carefully makes his way to one of the grotesques, reclaimed by vines, throwing his arm over its shoulder.  
“Ahh, look at his brute! Hello handsome!”  
She giggles, cheeks going warm. His eyes sparkle in response.  
“Dangerous looking creature isn’t it?” He muses, looking back up at the statue.  
“I like a little danger.” Fable responds in sultry, sing song voice, her dark eyebrows arched.  
He watches her creep towards him, gracefully moving through the thickets to join him. She is still soaked from her fall, white cotton clinging to her breasts.  
“Oh?” He he remarks, “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. But tell me… do you really mean that? You certainly are brave, it’s true, but, do you know what you are getting into?”  
Her lips turn into a sly grin, “Isn’t the not knowing the most exciting part?”  
She takes another step towards him, cool breeze blowing through her damp curls.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that’s the most exciting part about it?” He purrs, cupping a cheek in his gloved hand, “Hold sill Fable.”  
He plucks a luminous flower from her shoulder. It’s unlike anything she’s seen, it’s vivid blue petals giving off an icy glow. He offers it to her before pulling away with a tisk.  
“Ah ah ah, Careful Fable. There’s poison in these petals.”  
“What is it? I know plants and I’ve never seen this one.”  
“Deadly starstrand. A single drop of poison distilled from this flower could kill a babe in its crib. It’s killed tyrants and kings. Innocent and guilty It could topple entire empires with a careless hand.” He offers it again, a curiosity gleaming in his eye, “Do you still want it?”  
He leans close, tucking it behind a pointed ear. His hands linger for a moment tracing it with his thumb, golden earrings resting against his palm. She closes her eyes, leaning into the touch.  
“So doctor, do you like danger?”  
“Why, Fable, I live for it. Positively enchanted by danger am I.”  
She hums, taking another step towards him she places a hand on his wound, “And pain? Does that frighten you?”  
“I would even go as far to say I have an intimate knowledge of pain.”  
“Interesting.”  
She looks up at him innocently though dark curly lashes, her lower lip caught in her teeth. She presses down against him. a soft gasp escapes his chest. She chuckles, taking another step towards him until there is almost no space between them.  
“Oh. Are we dancing?” He asks in a low breathy voice, “What’s your poison? Tango? Waltz?”  
Her expression is bewitching, her lips parting slightly, as he lets out another muffled sound. He takes a step back, colliding with a crumbling garden wall. He looks down at her, ears pink, face desperate. His hands grip onto her white knuckled as if she might slip away.  
“S-so not the waltz then. Pity, I’ve been known to cut a rug-”  
“Hmm” She reaches a hand into his auburn hair, twirling a strand around her delicate finger, “Maybe you’ll have to show me your moves sometimes doctor?”  
“Fable,” He hesitates, leaning down their lips nearly brushing.  
“Yes?” she coos, an enticing hand pulling him closer by the lapel.  
The are startled a part by the sound of guards rattling the locked gate. Julian groans grabbing her by the hand.  
“Right on time.” He scowls glancing down at her lips with a hungry stare, “Let’s leave before our guests arrive.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mazelinka?” Julian calls, glancing around the little hut, “It’s Ilya.”   
Fable glances around the hut, the fire is still burning but it appears they are alone.   
“Julian, why did we go through the window? Who is Mazelinka?” She pinches the space between her brows.   
“She a very dear, old friend of mine. Sharp as a hook, great at cards.” He responds head ducking behind a partition into a small bedroom, “Hmm she must be out. We can weather the storm here, she’ll be back soon. Fable you’re shivering! Your clothes are soaked!”   
He places his coat over her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.   
“You stay here I’ll be right back.”   
He slips away under a trap door reemerging with something folded in his hand. The little door falling shut behind him. He hands her a clean, dry shirt, with a crooked smile.   
“I always keep a few things here, just in case.” He gestures to the fabric partition, “Go on, I don’t want you to come down with something.” He curls a finger under her chin a suggestive grin creeping on to his face, “Do you want help?”   
She lets out a musical laugh, swatting his hand away, “I think I can manage.”   
She slips behind the thin curtain, peeling out of her blood stained top. What a curious night. What an adventure! She hums softly as she shimmies out of her orange skirt, tisking when she finds a large rip. She holds his shirt to her bare chest, taking in a deep breath. The smell of coffee clings to the fabric. She slips the oversized shirt over her willowy shoulders. It hangs long enough to just cover her bloomers. Despite his flirting, it seemed this was a genuine gesture of concern. A blush warms her skin. She can’t quite figure him out but her curiosity hungers for the challenge.  
The sound of a door opening catches her attention. Fable peeks out from behind the curtain to see a small, old woman shuffling inside.  
“Ilya! Did you come in through the window again you slippery boy?”  
He straightens like a child caught red handed bumping his head on the rafters. He dips low with open arms for a kiss on the cheek.   
“Mazelinka, aren’t you a sight for the sore eye” He grins, “Love the shawl. Is that new?”  
She waves a dismissive hand at him, “You know it isn’t. So what trouble are you into this time? Oh- ” She catches Fable lurking in the other room, “Who’s this?”   
She smiles, flashing a missing tooth. She beacons Fable over.   
“This is Fable she’s a… A new friend of mine.”   
Mazelinka looks her up and down, Fable clutches Julian’s oversized shirt shut over her chest. Mazelinka chuckles raising an eyebrow to Julian before looking back at Fable both of their faces bright red.   
“A new friend, eh? Make yourself comfortable.”  
She scowls at the ruined flowers in the window seal, shaking her head.   
“Ah. Mazelinka, I did that, I take full responsibility for that. I wasn’t thinking and I-”  
“Don’t fix through the door. I know.” She shakes her head, “Tell me you didn’t make this poor girl go through the window with you at least?”   
He gives her a sheepish look, shifting his weight from side to side. She knocks him on the arm with a wooden spoon.   
“Ilyushka!” She scolds, “You could have opened the door for her! Go fetch me the round pot will you?”  
He blinks, nodding before he searches the cupboard for her pot. She watches him put the pot over the fire, he looks tired but content. Their eyes meet and he offers her a weary smile.   
“Julian, are you alright?” She takes a step closer to him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead.   
“I’m fine,” He brings her hand to his lips, “More importantly, how are you?”   
“Feeling strange in any way? Experiencing any tingling? some people have described tingling after.”   
He slips his hand to the hem of the shirt to take a covert peak at her belly. He rears back when Mazelink clears her throat sharply.  
“After what?” She scowls, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“After using the curse, dear.”   
“What have you done to yourself this time?”   
“Nothing I wouldn’t do again.” He shrugs, glancing down at the woman beside him, “I’m fine, really.”   
She shakes her head, turning back to her brew, “Well my worrywort has gone off, I’m going back to the garden, keep an eye on him Fable.”   
As soon as she slips out the door, Julian falls heavy on his arm against the counter.   
“Are you really alright?” She presses, looking up at him.   
“Huh, that bite took a lot out of me but I’ll be alright. Like I said it never lasts.”   
She tucks herself under his arm, snuggling against his chest. He looks down at her running his bare hand along her scalp. Candlelight flickers across his worried brow before he looks away.   
“The eels aren’t aggressive you know.” His voice is low and dark, “They wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the count.”   
He pulls back walking towards the fire. She pads behind catching his arm, pulling him to face her.   
“Why did you come back?”  
He takes in a labored breath, “I need answers. If I don’t find the truth here I’ll lose my mind.” He pulls her back into an embrasse, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be alright.”   
Fable shakes her head, eyes narrow, “You keep saying I shouldn't but, I do.”   
He brings a hand to the base of her skull, staring into her eyes, tutting, “And that’s very sweet of you but, really you don’t need to.”  
He leans down, tangling his fingers in her sea of curls. He looks at her with a dreamy glance.  
The little door swings back open and Jillian pulls back, patting her on the arm.   
“Ilya, when was the last time you slept?” Mazelinka questions, tossing worrywort into the pot, “You look like you are about to fall over.”  
Fable looks up at him, the dark circles under his eyes are darker than usual.   
“Well, sense the curse I don’t really need sleep like I used to dear.” He rubs the back of his neck, looking to Fable for support.  
“You do look tired,” She runs her thumb over his forearm, “You should rest.”   
“Listen to her Ilya, Curse shmurse, you have to take care of yourself.”   
He drops his eyes to the floor, hunching his shoulders forwards. Eventually lifting his gaze to study Fable’s face, Mazelinka giving him a wry look.  
“I’m fine really. I haven’t felt this good in a while.”   
“I’ll be happy for you once you rest” She turns to face his, hands fixed on her hips, “Now go.”   
Defeated, he rolls his eyes, “Just until the soup is done.”   
He takes another wistful look at Fable, eyes drawing a map of her features. He seems transfixed.   
“Do you think you can survive that long without her?”   
He goes flush, casting his gaze to the floor, “I’ll survive.” He heads to the little bedroom, “You’ll have to excuse me, you are in good company.”   
“He’s quite enamored with you,” Mazelinka cracks her knuckles, “Fable would you be a dear and make sure he actually tries to rest? If you don’t pin him down he’ll just pace around.”   
Fable’s ears burn as she slips past the partition Mazelinka sending her a cheeky grin.

Julian sits on the edge of the bed, his gloves and shirt tossed into a pile with her soaked clothing. He yanks his boots off, looking up to see Fable standing in the doorway. An inviting smile creeps onto his lips.   
“Fable, did you come to tuck me in?” He pats the bed next to him.   
“Are you staying the night as well Fable? Mazelinka calls from the other room. She shuffles in holding a bowl of shimmering broth, “Drink.”   
He scowls at the bowl, “Oh, it’s that kind of soup.”   
“You have to sleep.” She shakes a bony finger at him, “You are still human. Fable will make sure he drinks. I think he’d take whatever you give him.”  
“Really I-”   
“Shhh,” She shakes her finger once more. She turns out of the room, the curtains fluttering closed behind her.  
“She always make this soup when I can’t sleep, bless her.” He looks at the bowl in Fables hands, “Even when I’m beyond stressed, raving, beating my wings against the walls… I don’t know what she puts in it.” He looks up at Fable licking the seam of his lips, “and it tastes fantastic.”   
His gaze fixes wanting on her lips in invitation.   
She looks around the room, placing the brew down on the bed side table. Fable laces her fingers through his hair pulling his lips to hers. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He pants beneath her gripping her arms. He’s wanted this all day, to have her slender body pressed against his.  
“Come here,” He pleads, “Come closer.”   
He pulls her on top of himself, pushing her hips down into his own writhing against her.A delighted sound passing his lips. He kisses her in a frenzy, taking her lower lip between his teeth. His marked hand reaches up to fondle her breast, nearly spilling out of his loose fitting shirt. She yanks him back by the root of his hair. Julian hisses looking up at her still yearning. She leans back her chest heaving. Hand braced against his bare chest, she pushes back her own sweat dampened curls.   
“What, what’s wrong?” He sits up, her legs still wrapped around him, “You can tell me. I’ll be good.”   
He shifts attempting to put some space between their hips. He looks so eager to please , waiting patiently for permission. She responds by pushing him back onto the bed, pinning him in place. He collapses without protest.   
She give him a coy look, lowering herself to his ear, “I was told you might need to be pinned”  
She sinks her teeth into his neck draw a sharp gasp and buck of his hips.   
“If it’s you doing the pinning, trust me I’m not going anywhere.”   
“Alright,” Mazelinka’s voice sends them flying apart, Fable leaping off the bed, “That’s enough you two.” She throws a spare blanket over his head, “I’m assuming you are sharing the bed?”   
She arches a steely eye brow at Fable, who glances back over to Julian doing his best to look casual.  
“I’ll share the bed”   
Julian’s eye sparkles with delight, he crosses his finger over his heart “Don’t worry, I’ll be an absolute gentleman.”   
“Hold him to that.” Mazelinka instructs.   
“Yes, please hold me anyway you want Fable.”   
Mazelinka bats him on the arm with her spoon before scooping up the heap of discarded clothing, “I’ll have these laundered, see if we can’t get all that blood out. Now get some sleep.”   
She shuffles out of the room, her footsteps disappearing.   
Julian coxes Fable over, long limbs sprawled out over the bed.   
“Look at that, Fable. Nice and spacious.”   
She slides into the bed beside him, tucking her chin under his jaw. He wraps her up enveloping her whole body in his embrace.   
“I hope I’m not coming on to strong,” he murmurs into her hair, “Oh I’d love to make something real with you.”  
She reaches up, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face. He tenses at the contact, suddenly timid.   
“You aren’t coming on to strong,” she promises, nipping his jaw.   
“Don’t mind me, Just rambling. I must be really exhausted.” He cradles her face in his hands, pulling her to his lips. The kiss is soft, sweet and unguarded. He holds her close as if she might disappear if he let go. “Good night Fable.”


End file.
